<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чай, фикус, кошка и болеющий агент by CaitlinIsles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432313">Чай, фикус, кошка и болеющий агент</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles'>CaitlinIsles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Skyfall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты - зло, - повторил он.</p>
<p>- У всех свои недостатки, - пожал плечами Кью наблюдая как Джеймс пьёт. Он собирался убедиться, что лекарство попало в человеческий организм, а не было безжалостно вылито в фикус на подоконнике.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чай, фикус, кошка и болеющий агент</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Кью был тяжелый день. С того момента как, при помощи чуда не иначе, был возвращен диск с именами агентов под прикрытием в МИ-6 началась вакханалия. Ронсон был в больнице с очень маленьким шансом выжить, но этот шанс хотя бы был, а вот его агенту напарнику не повезло скончаться на месте. Бонд и Манипенни успешно завершили миссию, вернулись в Лондон, спешно сдали то, что осталось от их гаджетов и разошлись, как в море корабли. Кью не покидало напряжение в последние дни и знал, что оно не исчезнет пока он не увидит своего агента.</p>
<p>Он расслабленно вздохнул, когда, перешагнув порог дома увидел черное пальто, небрежно кинутое почти у порога и лежащую на нём же Мону. Прогресс в отношениях Бонда с его кошкой был на лицо, еще месяцы назад пальто было бы использовано вместо когтеточки. Снимая верхнюю одежду и вешая пальто Джеймса на положенное место Кью предвкушает отдых. Никаких беснующихся шпионов, безумных гениев Кью-бранча, и в край озверевших агентов.</p>
<p>Бонд обнаружился в спальне. Завернувшийся в два одеяла блондин спал и не обращал внимания на внешние раздражители.</p>
<p>— Бонд? — позвал Кью, забираясь на кровать, и чуть откидывая одеяла.</p>
<p>— Кью, — пробормотал Бонд, дрейфовавший на грани сна и яви.</p>
<p>— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался квартирмейстер, легко прикасаясь губами ко лбу своего агента. Дальнейший ответ ему не потребовался. Джеймс просто горел. — Всесильного 007 свалила простуда? — добродушно поддел Кью пытаясь вспомнить, что лежит в его домашней аптечке.</p>
<p>— Нам с Ив пришлось поплавать, когда сбегали от местной полиции, — пробурчал Джеймс.</p>
<p>— Поплавать? — озадачился Кью.</p>
<p>— Думаю это карма.</p>
<p>— Карма?</p>
<p>— Задание прошло успешно, а это ответ от вселенной, — Джеймс содрогнулся и плотнее укутался в одеяла.</p>
<p>— Твоя болезнь?</p>
<p>— Я не болен, — фыркнул 007.</p>
<p>— Ну, конечно. Ты просто лежишь тут под двумя одеялами из-за того, что у меня старые оконные рамы, через которые сквозит, — съязвил Кью.</p>
<p>— Ты — зло, — фыркнул неспособный к активным пикировкам Бонд.</p>
<p>— Я Кью. Что уполномочивает меня дать тебе больничный.</p>
<p>— Лучше скажи, что я умер при исполнении и выиграй мне пару сотен.</p>
<p>— Тысяч, раз на то пошло, и тебя уже видели в офисе, — ставки на жизнь агентов. Ставки в серьезном шпионском агентстве. И ведь Кью соврет сказав, что не присоединился.</p>
<p>— Скажи М, что дал мне задание сразу по возвращению, — без какой-либо надежды продолжает подкидывать идеи Бонд.</p>
<p>— И ты выполнил его исключительно тихо, потому что взорванный Лондон не оценит Королева, — продолжил язвить Кью. У него точно было что-то от жара. Не из медицинского отделения, конечно, но сойдет.</p>
<p>— Я принесу тебе чай, согреться, — Кью с неохотой встает пока мужчина в его кровати кутается в одеяла сильнее и еле кивает.</p>
<p>— Мне не холодно! — протестует Джеймс запоздало.</p>
<p>— Конечно, тогда я принесу себе чай, а ты будешь лежать и слушать как я его пью, — сказал Кью и вышел из комнаты.</p>
<p>Мона обнаружилась сидящей на холодильнике. Поставив воду кипятиться, он положил своей любимице корма и заранее приготовленной рыбы. Почуяв лакомство Мона, быстро и ловко спустилась вниз да принялась за еду, а Кью открыв аптечку принялся за поиски жаропонижающего. Приготовив чай и растворив в нём лекарство Кью, в сопровождении довольной и сытой Моны, вернулся к Джеймсу, который почти заснул.</p>
<p>— Пей, — сказал он, садясь на кровать.</p>
<p>— неболн, — раздалось невнятно.</p>
<p>— Водяной пистолет на следующую миссию или чашка чая сейчас, — фыркнул Кью, — тебе решать.</p>
<p>Спустя мгновенье гора из одеял сдвинулась и Джеймс приняв сидячее положение забрал чашку у Кью.</p>
<p>— Ты — зло, — повторил он.</p>
<p>— У всех свои недостатки, — пожал плечами Кью наблюдая как Джеймс пьёт. Он собирался убедиться, что лекарство попало в человеческий организм, а не было безжалостно вылито в фикус на подоконнике.</p>
<p>— Доволен? — спросил вернувший в руки Кью кружку Джеймс и вновь забрался под одеяла.</p>
<p>— Вполне, — улыбнулся Кью и быстро отнес чашку на кухню. Вернувшись уже со своим ноутбуком, он пристроился на кровати намереваясь поработать в мирной тишине. Джеймс рядом, и Мона лениво поглядывает на них лежа в кресле у окна.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — говорит Джеймс.</p>
<p>— Хм? — озадаченно восклицает Кью, — за чай?</p>
<p>— И за чай, — хмыкает Джеймс, — и за то, что не дал Ив пристрелить меня.</p>
<p>Кью непонимающе хмурится и потянувшись рукой к светлым волосам чуть поглаживает их.</p>
<p>— М бы сказала стрелять, — бормочет Джеймс перед тем, как окончательно уснуть</p>
<p>Кью застывает на мгновенье проклиная Оливию Мэнсфилд. Она была хорошим политиком, никто не осмелится спорить с этим, но видят боги, в которых он, впрочем, не верит, она была при этом наихудшим стратегом.</p>
<p>Приглушая свет посильнее Кью, возвращается к работе и старается не думать о том, что было бы будь Мэнсфилд до сих пор у руля.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>